


One of These Nights

by pusheenbawse



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Soulmates I guess, Swearing, Tea, WENJOY ARE KI-LINGS STFU, but not that much swearing, irene shows up for like 5 seconds, ki-lings rejoyce, narrators can have personalities too, wenjoy shippers reJOYce, yermseul is mentioned but never makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusheenbawse/pseuds/pusheenbawse
Summary: The prompt I wrote for this:Late night discussionsConversation goes in like 50 different directions with so many different topics (much like a lot of late night discussions); sometimes it’s deep and they talk about something for like 2 hours, other times it’s just rapid fire thinking out loud, cracking jokes on the fly and just dicking around, really.A soulmates sort of thing
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy & Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 12





	One of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make them plausibly Korean, but obviously this fic is going to have a serious amount of American influence/references.
> 
> Also stfu I can make Wenjoy Ki-lings if I want to

Finding a kindred spirit is hard, but totally worth it. Worth the addictive spark of a connection; worth the mutual jolt of realization; worth the ensuing head-whirling buzz of passionate discourse; even worth just freaking out about how there’s finally someone who _gets it_.

After a while, though, the spark settles to a glowing coal. While not as bright, it’s steadfast; a memory to guard and cherish. If the kindred spirit sticks around, you’ll find more things in common, making more sparks and coals along the way. Some might not glow as brightly as others; some might turn to embers and ash. But there will always be something. While the sparks glow bright with ardor, the coals will keep you warm.

Wendy and Joy didn’t think they had all that much in common. While they got along as well as one’d expect them to, sparks didn’t exactly fly between them. Sure, they trained and debuted together, but it was them and three other people (though one wouldn’t debut until over half a year later, which probably wasn’t the best way to promote a cohesive _5_ -member group). Obviously, all of Red Velvet were close; it’s hard for them not to be.

Joy might have been a little jealous of Wendy. She’s (rightfully) praised for her vocals, and her ability to nail even the most arduous and daunting parts. Joy knows she’s not a terrible singer, but she also knows the power she wields in her visuals, particularly her power over Wendy. Was Wendy Jealous of Joy? Maybe; she (rightfully) thought Joy was hot. Too hot. Like seriously, save some for the rest of us. But aside from that and the age gap, Wendy and Joy considered themselves equals, and treated each other as such.

...

Wendy's not sure what time it is. She thinks it’s around 2:00am. Either way, it’s far too late to be awake. She’s painfully aware of this, yet she can’t bring herself away from Joy. While Joy always has something of a mischievous glint in her eye, tonight she seems to be in a particularly eager mood. Wendy suspected she was up to something when she sneaked into her bed as if she wouldn’t notice.

The odd thing about conversation is often times you can’t tell when or how it starts; all you know is something happened to get you where you are now. So how did Joy and Wendy end up in the latter’s bed together, bartering whispered answers to Never Have I Ever questions?

“Never have I ever acted like a complete dumbass in front of someone I like”

“Who hasn’t?”

“That’s not for me to say, now spill! What poor guy had to endure the wrath of the ever-so-annoying Son Seungwan?” Joy rubs her hands together for emphasis, which only slightly annoys Wendy.

“I forget his name; I remember it was in high school, and I had no idea how to ask him out. When I finally got the courage to talk to him, my nose got _super_ dry, and I literally got a coffee before I could say anything—”

“PFFT, YOU HAD A WHA—!" Wendy clamps a hand over Joy’s mouth so she wouldn’t wake the others sleeping nearby.

“A _nosebleed_ ,” Wendy shushes through her teeth. “What, did you think I said _keopi_ (coffee) instead of _kopi_ (nosebleed)??”

“I mean hey, I’d rather get a coffee than a nosebleed in front of my crush. Speaking of coffee, what happened after you got yours?” There's more than a hint of teasing in Joy’s voice. Wendy'll let it slide this time.

“After my _nosebleed_ ,” Wendy makes sure to enunciate the _o_ in _kopi_ , “he kinda awkwardly stood there, and I had to sprint to the bathroom ‘cause I was bleeding a lot. Luckily, it was after school, in a relatively uncrowded hallway, so basically no one saw except for my friends, though I remember they made fun of me for that for months.”

“Yeah, I can see where they’re coming from”

Wendy tries especially hard to think of the most embarrassing question to ask Joy.

“Never have I ever… accidentally farted _REALLY_ loudly in a public space.”

“I haven’t.”

“No way, that’s not physically possible; at some point, you _had_ to have let a really loud one rip in public”

“I mean, maybe when I was like 4 [2 in non-Korean years depending on the country], but I think I’d remember if something that embarrassing happened to me. Okay, my turn.”

“Nah.”

“Um, yes?”

“Nah; I don’t wanna play anymore, and my bed, my rules.” A smirk ghosts Wendy’s face; Joy flares a nostril in distaste.

Keep in mind Wendy and Joy have been (mostly) whispering this entire time.

“Guess I’ll just leave, then.”  
  


“Guess so.”

“But before I do,” After audibly letting one rip under the blanket, Joy tears ass (pun intended) out of the bed, leaving Wendy to fumble the heavy blanket off of herself before chasing after her, silently cursing the gassy perpetrator. Fortunately for Wendy, Joy had stumbled during her clamber, leaving Wendy enough time to pin her to the ground before she could escape to another room.

Wendy eyes Joy up and down in vague disgust and concern. “What the hell, man?! I felt like I was inhaling fumes from raw sewage; what are you eating?!” She's miffed at both Joy’s overt farting and overtly smug demeanor.

I mean, Wendy is literally on top of her, for goodness’ sake. “Not you, unfortunately.”

Oh.

“Woah, okay then.” Wendy slowly gets off of Joy. “You do you, I guess,” she cautions, carefully treading back to the bed.

Honestly, Joy is a little offended Wendy had shut her down like that; way to waste perfectly good sexual tension. Though maybe Wendy hadn’t seen it that way. Joy was suddenly extremely self-conscious of what she was doing with her hands.

Stiffly, Wendy shuffles into bed. She peers down at Joy, lying on the floor exactly as she’d been left. It was kinda weird seeing her so small. Sympathy itches at Wendy, despite Joy's provocative comment. “You can come up here and cuddle, you know,” she murmurs to the far wall.

Joy’s eyes light up with— never mind, it's too easy; a smirk overtakes her previously blank expression. “Figured you’d say so.” She smugly slinks under the covers and nestles up behind Wendy, quickly ensnaring her in her build. A tiny part of Wendy wished she’d left Joy on the ground; the height advantage can make her cuddles and hugs downright suffocating.

Some time passes.

“Can you _please_ move your leg so your foot isn’t in my ass?” Wendy blurts out.

“My foot is _not_ in your ass.”

“Yes it is! Why can’t you just keep your legs to yourself; you’re like a freaking boa constrictor.”

“I’m not _that_ much taller than you. And boa constrictors don’t have legs.”

“You’re tall enough for it to be super freaking annoying, and shut up, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Fine, I’ll move my damn leg, even though it was never in your ass.”

“Also, can you get your hand out from under my shirt?”

“Seriously, can’t I have anything?”

“Just get your hand out before I turn around and smack you.”

“I mean hey, if that’s what you’re into” Joy shrugs.

“Seriously, why can’t we just cuddle like normal people?” Wendy groans.

“Because normal is _borrinngg_ ” Joy groans back. “Why can’t you at least turn around so we’re facing each other?”

“You mean so I’m facing your boobs.”

“I’m not _that_ much taller! And besides, is that really such a bad thing?”

“Ok, we seriously have to keep it down, or we’re gonna have to deal with a pissed Irene tomorrow.”

“Just turn around,” Joy wheels Wendy around into her before she can fight back.

“I don’t see why you were so insistent on doing this,” Wendy protests, “this is literally just hugging but horizontal.” Thankfully, Wendy got the idea of shifting herself to eye level with Joy, as opposed to being stuck staring into her… heart.

“Just shut up and let me cuddle you.”

Wendy had to admit, this is a pretty good quality cuddle. Still, she doesn’t want the day to end like this, given how much they’ve bickered over the last hour or so. Fortunately, she'd figured out a way to make it up to her. “Hey, Joy?”

“What?”

“I love you.” Wendy pecks Joy on the cheek.

Joy grins a little. She's always a sucker for affection, especially from Wendy. “Love you too.” Joy kisses Wendy for a little longer on the tip of her nose.

Wendy’s eyes narrow; she senses a challenge. “Love you more,” she replies with suspicion, kissing Joy’s eyebrow for even longer.

Joy’s eyes narrow: Challenge accepted. “That’s not possible, because I love _you_ even more.” Joy really leans into Wendy’s temple.

“Well _I_ love you more than _any_ body’s ever loved any _thing_ or any _one_.” Wendy borderline frenches Joy’s forehead.

“Infinity plus one is still infinity.” Joy manages to suck on Wendy’s jawline for a good 2 seconds before Wendy semi-violently shoves her away.

“Okay, that’s just gross,” Wendy swats at the afflicted area, “I really don’t need you slobbering all over my face.” Wendy tries playing it cool; tries hiding the fact that that was probably one of the most sexually provocative things anyone's ever done to her. She'd expected her to take it far, but not _that_ far; up until then, Joy seemed more of an ass-grabber than a jaw-dracula.

“You started it.”

“Well you were the one who escalated it.”

“Well you ran with it, so it’s both our faults.”

“I—fine.”

“Fine.”

If there’s anything that these two share, it's their endlessly competitive natures. But also, sweetly enough, their endless love for one another.

Some time passes.

“I really do love you, you know,” Wendy remarks from the crook of Joy’s neck.

“Yeah, I got that,” Joy replies with a soft smile. “I don’t think you’d try and make out with my forehead if you didn’t.”

“Well then, considering you actually made out with my jaw, I think it’s safe to say you love me too.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

“Fuck you, Watson.” Wendy grins.

“Gotta admit, that was pretty good.”

“I’ve been saving that for a while. Wait, hold up, where’d you learn ‘no shit, Sherlock’?” Wendy sits up, rightfully confused.

“Watched Little Shop of Horrors with Korean subtitles,” Joy explains, hoisting herself up to sit herself across from Wendy. “I heard that plant thing saying it, and ended up looking it up, since I knew what each word was individually, just not in that combination together. Cut to a couple hours later, and I ended up learning a fair amount about the book series and the show.”

“I was wondering how you knew about Watson.”

“I mean, I kind of already knew Watson was a thing, but I wasn’t 100% sure as to what he did exactly. Now I do. Also, why would you tell me that joke if you didn't think I'd get it?”

"Eh, I figured I could explain it afterwards and be the cool bilingual kid."

"I mean, you still know _way_ more english than I do, so you're still the 'cool bilingual kid', as you lamely put it."

“Cool.” Wendy knows Joy isn't the type to casually compliment; neither is she.

“Ay, ay, ay, ay,” Joy thinks out loud.

“What?”

“Never mind, you wouldn’t get it.”

“Wait, hold on, I might; what'd you say?”

“It’s like the song?”

“Wait, like the Weki Meki song?”

“Yeah; you a fan of them??” Joy's pretty sure she is, but it never hurts to ask.

“I mean, yeah?”

“Bro, me too!”

“Deadass?”

“Hell yeah, man!”

“Hell yeah!” And so, a Spark is Born starring Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper.

“Do you watch Mohae?” Again, Joy's pretty sure she does, but you never know.

“Thailandddddd” Wendy responds, much to Joy's delight.

“Thailandddddd!!” Joy responds, much to Wendy's delight.

“Banana rotiiiiii”

“Overly aggressive monkeyssss”

“Ass tissue box cover?”

“Dude, I felt so bad for Elly when she got thatt”

“Right? Also, what should I do?” Wendy did a reasonably decent Suyeon impression, though it was mostly because of the bangs.

“LET’S DO ENGOOOO, 엔구, 화상영어 [en gu, hwasang yeong eo] LIVE” Someone _finally_ gets it.

It was all so exhilarating. They grasp hands, love and thrill racing between them.

“Bro, how have we _not_ realized we had this in common sooner?”

“I know, right? It’s honestly kind of stupid it took us so long to figure this out.”

They sighed contentedly. There’s another beat of silence; long enough for Wendy to think of how to change the subject.

“You know what’s weird?”

“What?”

“No matter the reason behind it, whenever you cry, it’s always tears of Joy.”

“And no matter where you get it, whenever you eat a hamburger it’s always Wendy’s.” Damn, Joy did not come to play.

“Holy shit, shots fired.”

“Did you really have to stoop to English name puns?”

“I know; I apologize, and your pun game is fire.” Wendy makes a bowing motion with her hands.

Joy, being Joy, does a dramatic hair flip in gloating. “That’s what I thought.”

Wendy yawns, trying to shake herself awake. “Christ, what time is it?”

Joy herself stifles a yawn as she squints over at her phone charging face-up. “Uhhhh, about 4:15am.”

“You little shit, you kept us up until 4:15 in the fucking morning?!” Wendy scolds mid-yawn, shoving Joy as hard as she could (given how tired she was, it wasn’t that hard).

“It’s literally not a big deal; tomorrow’s a rest day, calm your tits.” And yes, Joy shoves Wendy’s tits for emphasis.

“oW; my tits _were_ calm until you shoved them,” Wendy swaddles the are(ol)a of impact. “And obviously I know tomorrow, now today, is a rest day, dumbass; that doesn’t mean you’re not a bitch for keeping us up this late.”

“Hey, you are very much equally responsible here.”

“No idea what you’re talking about—” Wendy dramatically checks the nails on one hand.

“You brat!!” Joy proceeds to shake Wendy’s arm, with Wendy just kind of going limp and flopping over in equal parts retaliation and exhaustion. Joy plops down behind her, still clutching her arm. “Admit I’m right or I’m not letting go of your arm.”

“You’d be holding it regardless of what I admit.” Wendy mutters into the mattress.

“Fine, admit I’m right or I’m cutting off circulation to your fingers.”

“Jesus, violent much?”

Joy started squeezing Wendy’s arm harder.

“OW— fine, you’re right, this shit was both our faults; let my arm go, you psycho.”

“Music to my ears.” Joy loosens her stranglehold on Wendy’s arm. She then extends her domain to the entirety of Wendy.

“Are you ever gonna _not_ try to strangle or smother me to death?”

“Calm down, you’re not gonna die,” Joy rolls her eyes.

“I can see the headlines: Red Velvet Wendy, dead because her girl friend member group strangled her to death.”

“You mean girl group member friend?” In Wendy’s defense, forming coherent sentences is hard when you’re half-asleep.

“I think? Hold up, lemme try to remember what I was trying to say.”

“Don’t hurt yourself trying.”

“I’m _pretty_ sure I either meant what you said, or I left out a bunch of words from that sentence, and I meant to say girl friend and fellow group member.”

“Wait, like _girlfriend_ girl friend?” There's a hopeful tone to Joy’s voice.

“hell no, you ugly as fuck; I feel no Joy looking at your stupid face.” Wendy blindly shoves Joy’s face behind her for emphasis.

“I thooht we wre gona sthop whth thh ehnglish nhame phns.” Joy’s response is slightly muffled due to Wendy’s hand having an overwhelming presence on her face. It takes Joy longer than expected to wrangle the hand off of her, as its owner is surprisingly strong, even halfway to REM.

“Also, you can’t even _see_ my face.”

“doesn’t matter; I can feel its ugly energy from here,” Wendy grumbles.

“What if I put my face closer to you?” Joy leans in, “Can you feel the ugliness seeping into your soul?” she whispers.

“Holy shit MEDUSA—” Wendy pretends to turn into a statue.

Joy pokes Wendy.

She pokes Wendy a second time.

A third,

Fourth,

Fifth through seventeenth time.

No response.

Joy shakes Wendy rather violently,

Nothing.

Confident, Joy climbs over Wendy so she faces her. She leans in and kisses her.

The statue quickly regains consciousness.

“What the fuck man,” Wendy snaps, shoving Joy back a second time. Wendy wonders if there's something wrong with Joy.

“What?? I thought true love’s kiss was supposed to get people to come back to life or something in fairy tales.”

“That’s if you’re in some kind of coma; it doesn’t work on statues.”

“I mean, it worked on you,” Joy shrugs.

Wendy wasn’t sure why she's entertaining Joy’s agenda. “Look, man, you can’t do shit like that without my consent.” And as far as she's concerned, Joy wasn’t being serious about this anyways.

Joy goes quiet for a moment; the weight of her actions starts to sink in. Her tone is hushed; remorseful. It scares Wendy a little.

“First off, I’m really sorry that I made you uncomfortable doing that, and I will 100% ask for consent from now on. Second," Joy pauses. "May I kiss you?” Joy certainly does her best to respect boundaries, doing the same to hold herself accountable whenever she oversteps. However, Joy is also incredibly forward, at least with Wendy. Wendy didn't need to tell Joy she accepted her apology; they both knew she'd forgiven her for that.

“No, because a/ I’m barely conscious right not, and b/ I thought you were into some dude.” Wendy goes from serious to skeptical; as far as she knows, Joy could’ve been trying to court her this entire time.

“So? What, a girl can’t have multiple crushes anymore?” This sort of thing isn’t all that big a deal for Joy, but apparently it is for Wendy. So much so that the latter falls silent for quite some time (though it might’ve been from sheer fatigue).

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

Wendy forces herself close enough to consciousness to mumble out a response. “Don’t kiss me again, but we can discuss logistics when I’m more human than zombie.”

“That would be greatly appreciated; thank you for your business,” Joy replies with teasing formality, shaking Wendy’s limp hand; she raises Wendy’s hand up to kiss it, but restrains herself at the last minute, setting it down with a pat.

“I meant don’t kiss me on the _lips_ ,” Wendy grumbles, clinging to scraps of awareness.

Oh.

Joy scoots closer behind Wendy, carefully twining leg around leg, arm around shoulders. Her free hand grabs the hand she’d previously set down, lifts it, gently kisses it, warm and soft, and clutches it to Wendy’s chest, which in a way became her own.

At 4:45am, they finally fell asleep.

At around 2:00pm, they finally wake up in a haphazard tangle of sprawled limbs. The pair trudge downstairs to get something to eat, only to be met with the prophesied pissed Irene.

Irene: “One of you want to explain why you were screaming, ‘let’s do engoo’ at 4 in the morning?”

Wendy (to Joy): “You take this.”

Joy (to Wendy): “Are you kidding? You were the one who started it with that mediocre Suyeon impression.”

After about a minute of bickering, Irene gave up trying to scold them; they'd managed to keep her up all night (though Yeri and Seulgi seemed to sleep well, much to her jealousy).

Irene: “Fuck this; I’m too tired to listen to you guys anyway. You little shits are lucky it’s a rest day, but if either one of you tries getting me up from my catch-up nap with no one actively on fire, you're both dead.”

Both of them stiffen into a teasing salute. Irene dismisses herself with a scoff and a tired middle finger towards the both of them.

"Sooo, about those logistics you talked about the other night..." Joy waits expectantly.

Wendy peers around, waiting for Seulgi to come around a corner, or Yeri to spawn out of a cupboard. When about 15 seconds passed with no sign of either of them, Wendy extends her hand out to Joy; she takes it.

Wendy takes them up to her bedroom. Locking the door behind them, closing all the blinds, and checking any Seulgi/Yeri-sized hiding spots (just in case), Wendy asks, "May I kiss you?"

"What do you think? Obviously." Joy grinned.

Wendy takes Joy's hands in hers, leans in, and kisses her.

Joy kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> How you doin multis


End file.
